Plegaría de un ángel en diciembre
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo se vive el último mes del año en la ciudad de Nagoya?


Supongo que está publicación será la última que verán de su servidora en lo que resta del año. Estoy feliz por todas las personas que me acompañaron durante este 2015 y las invito a seguir compartiendo el nuevo año que se aproxima, me haría muy feliz poder contar con su compañía. Les deseo lo mejor, sobre todo salud que es lo primordial y mucho entusiasmo para que alcancen cualquier meta que se propongan. Ojalá lo disfruten y pueda remover alguna fibrita en sus corazoncitos n.n/

PLEGARÍA DE UN ÁNGEL EN DICIEMBRE

« _Noche de paz, noche de amor_ » se escuchaba el dulce cantar. Aquel último mes del año era esperado por muchos y odiado por otros cuantos. Para una gran parte de la población en Japón la navidad era un día como cualquiera, no formaba parte de sus tradiciones, era simple mercadotecnia o un segundo día de los enamorados. Ese frío pensamiento, como los helados amaneceres del invierno, no cambiaría con tanta facilidad pues no representaba algo simbólico o de verdadero valor; no tenía real significado. Sin embargo, Diciembre era mucho más que eso, era un mes de cambio, era la resolución final de un año de duro trabajo, de pérdidas y logros, de recuerdos y de lágrimas. Era un rayo de esperanza o una nefasta tragedia.

Los parques se adornaban con luces tan brillantes como las estrellas, simplemente bellísimas, una maravilla digna de ser admirada. Pero lo que nos preocupa en esta historia no son esos destellos mágicos, las estrellas fugaces, los deseos, regalos o abrazos; nos preocupa la esperanza.

En la tierra del sol naciente se suele cumplir con una particular tradición para recibir el año; llevan a cabo una limpieza profunda, algo que en américa se conoce como "limpieza de primavera", o al menos bastante similar. Se desempolvan armarios, se sacan futones, se barren calles y se saca la basura. Es una transición, una especie de purificación, para atraer la buena fortuna y reconocer que un año más ha culminado.

Lamentablemente, en la ciudad de Nagoya, muchas familias no estarían deseando un próspero año nuevo. En su lugar tendrían que vestir de negro, rezar y calmar el lamento de sus iguales. Un siniestro, un espantoso accidente, sería el protagonista durante un interminable y casi olvidado tiempo de dichas. No habría caras felices, ¿Quién podría sonreír en una familia incompleta? ¿Quién reiría en épocas de luto?

 _\- Un desafortunado accidente._ Se repetían una y otra vez.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sucedió, ni siquiera al presenciarlo con sus propios ojos. Aquella explosión en realidad fue un atentado pero poco se quería hablar de ello, no había quien tuviera fuerzas para buscar un culpable que ya se encontraba en el lugar más recóndito del infierno.

 _\- Era un día como cualquiera._ Narraban algunos.

Ciertamente fue una hermosa mañana; fue inusualmente cálida y el cielo pintaba un radiante azul. Una agradable calidez que evocaba a un tirano de corazón puro y un azul que al tirano le recordaba los mechones de una persona especial. Ambos habían salido de compras, esa mañana discutieron pero se trataba de una de sus tantas discusiones sin sentido. Souichi no estaba molesto pero tenía que enseñarle una lección a su asistente y por su parte Morinaga lo comprendía, para él y probablemente sólo a él, le parecía tierna la expresión de enojo en la cara del tirano. Se amaban tanto y se conocían tan poco. Derrochaban vitalidad y lucha, « _eran tan jóvenes_ » dijeron.

Mientras esperaban el tren fue cuando se alarmaron por la primera explosión, con la segunda no tuvieron la misma dicha así que les fue imposible escucharla. En esos pocos segundos Souichi pensó lo peor, era demasiado paranoico como para ser positivo, y entonces sujetó la mano de Morinaga con la intensión de salir corriendo de ahí. Sus actos siempre amables para con su amante no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, o mejor dicho, no era lo que el destino les preparaba. Fue demasiado tarde, desde que ingresaron y bajaron las escaleras, el reloj dejo de funcionar.

 **\- ¡Morinaga!** Fue un grito que no se escuchó, opacado por algo de inmensa magnitud.

Los cuerpos quedaron despedazaos, calcinados, completamente irreconocibles. Sus familias y las familias de todos los otros presentes no tendrían algo que enterrar. La gran estela de humo avisó a los bomberos, ellos eran ineficientes, incapaces de regresar los cuerpos a la vida, pero consiguieron salvar a valiosas almas sobrevivientes. Para Morinaga y su Senpai sería muy diferente, ellos ya eran polvo entre la nieve.

 _\- Al menos no sufrieron._ Decían los testigos.

La pequeña Kanako quedó destrozada al contestar el teléfono, nadie se inmutaría ante una calamidad, ya no podría abrazar a ninguno de sus dos hermanos; ni al gruñón, ni a la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido.

Pero estaban en paz, a pesar de que sus cuerpos habían perecido lo estaban. Sus almas flotaron sin conciencia, una muy cerca de la otra, invisible para el ojo humano danzaron por largo tiempo hasta llegar al panteón, lugar donde adquirieron conocimiento de su propia existencia. Juntos observaban a sus familiares, a las personas que tanto querían llorar y rezar por su eterno descanso. Aquellas pequeñas esferas de singular brillo se posaron sobre una rama en la copa del árbol más alto. Para ellos nada cambió, notaban la presencia de su acompañante como cualquier otro día, a sus ojos conservaban la misma figura que en el mundo terrenal. Ambos se sentaron sobre ese pedazo de madera a charlar, no podían marcharse al tener un pendiente en ese mundo.

 **\- Morinaga creo que debo disculparme.** Dijo con pena, en su expresión notaba el arrepentimiento. **\- Sólo ahora comprendo porque lo repetías hasta el cansancio, porque no querías partir sin haberlo confesado, yo también quiero hacerlo, es demasiado tarde lo diré. Te amo.**

La cara de Souichi estaba completamente roja pero no apartaba la vista, no había algo que le impidiera gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por él, nadie lo juzgaría jamás. Lo amaba y a pesar de que su corazón ya no era humano, aunque él no era humano, lo amaba, lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

 **\- Senpai nunca es demasiado tarde, no para mí, sabía que tomaría tiempo pero estoy feliz que lo dijeras.**

Morinaga se recostó junto a su Senpai y éste no protestó. Su cabeza recaía en el hombro del tirano y al verlo tranquilo y realizado se atrevió a abrazarlo por la cintura. Le confesó como tantas veces su amor, lo besó con inmenso cariño y lágrimas se derramaron a borbotones de ambos chicos; cayeron transformados en copos de nieve.

 **\- Pero veo que tú no estás listo ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?** Preguntó Souichi.

 **\- No lo sé, no sé cuánto me llevé ir a donde seguramente irás. Tengo miedo de no volver a encontrarte.** Confesó.

 **\- Lo harás, lo presiento, estoy seguro.** Continuó luego de una pausa. **\- Además, siempre has sido el único, sabrás donde encontrarme.**

Souichi se despidió con un último besó y luego de golpear de un codazo a su asistente partió. Su alma se desvaneció y la nieve que se acumuló sobre aquella esfera de luz también descendió. Morinaga pudo percatarse de la sonrisa que dibujó la cara de su amado en el instante final, fue la primera vez que Souichi sonrió para él. La diminuta alma de ese ángel todavía se aferraba a la rama del árbol. Los copos de nieve caían a su lado pero ya no se amontonaban indicándole que su acompañante se había ido. Murmuró su nombre, lo extrañaría por lo que restaba de su calvario.

Un ave llegó parándose justo al lado, era un viejo amigo del pasado, quizá era su propia conciencia que le preguntaba sobre sus pesares.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no descansas tú también?** Habló la voz inocente de un niño, para los mortales, un placentero cantar.

 **\- Todavía no puedo. Sabes, últimamente estuve pensando en regresar a casa de mis padres.** Dijo con melancolía y nostalgia. Esa fue la razón de su pleito matutino.

 **\- Eso es bueno.** Afirmó regalándole una sonrisa.

 **\- Te equivocas, no lo es, no es para nada bueno.** Reafirmo mientras se alteraba **. - No debería de dudar de la decisión que tomé, no quería volver a verlos y ahora… ahora…** Se quedaba sin palabras, le causaba dolor aun cuando no poseía un cuerpo físico. **\- …no puedo seguir arrepintiéndome de ello, de tomar decisiones a medias, para mí es como si dudara del gran amor que siento por Senpai, para mí es como si nada hubiera existido. Me estoy engañando y no quiero mentir.**

Creía que aquel odio era comparable a su amor, era blanco o era negro, no existían los grises, no había intermedios. Su tolerancia era una virtud pero la olvidaba en estas situaciones, en las más importantes. Declaró el odio por sus padres en el momento que ellos lo declararon contra él. Le rompió el corazón verlos lamentarse de su muerte, ahí, en ese panteón muy lejos de su ciudad natal. Primero se preguntó si se avergonzaban de compartir la tumba familiar pero al escuchar la verdadera razón se creó confusión. Ellos querían que permaneciera en la ciudad que lo recibió mejor que la despedida que le dieron, Kunihiro les contó lo mucho que le hubiera gustado permanecer ahí y cumplieron ese deseo por encima de sus voluntades. Lo dejaron quedarse en la ciudad de los recuerdos, del amor eterno.

Esa alma insegura parpadeó y produjo una imperceptible explosión, también consiguió desvanecerse, o eso se pensó. Al poco tiempo la nieve se acumuló donde solía estar Morinaga, parecía tomar forma de esfera; algo bastante curioso en un árbol pelado. La nieve se resbalaba al convertirse en una pequeña montaña pero inmediatamente después una capa fina volvía a formarse. Morinaga se había vuelto invisible. Desafortunadamente esa alma se cristalizó sin lograr ascender sobre las nubes para acompañar a su otra mitad ¿Acaso no conseguiría una absolución? ¿Acaso sería imposible perdonarlos y perdonarse? Mientras se debatía en un profundo letargo, muy por encima de él, un ángel oraba con esperanza, gritaba una serie de insultos pero suplicaba por calentar ese frío corazón.

 _\- ¡Sigo aquí! ¡Siempre esperaré tu regreso!_ Confesó el ángel.

= FIN =


End file.
